Esperando pertenecer a la estación
by FranZoldyck
Summary: Luego de que Gon por fin se recuperara volvió a retomar sus aventuras con su amigo Killua, viajando por diferentes partes del mundo, dentro de esta travesía se encontraran con un personaje muy interesante!. Ojala sea de su agrado!


**¡Hola!, bueno un saludo a todo el que se pase a leer.**

**En realidad este fic los hice mas que nada para satisfacer una necesidad prácticamente, aparte de que amo esta serie.**

**De hecho no soy fanática de los OC, pero bueno me llego escribirlo en un momento de inspiración. (Aparte me gusta mucho la pareja de Killua x Gon y Gon x Hisoka, así que si alguien le gusta ese estilo, le quedaré debiendo un fic sobre estos *u*)**

**Hunter x Hunter no me pertenece, ni sus personajes, son todos una obra maestra de Togashi.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capitulo Primero<em>**

La lluvia no paraba, pero claro el era un niño que vivía en una isla, un par de gotas de agua no era nada para este, pero el albino que era mucho mas cómodo, no le causaba tanta gracias la situación de estar parados en una esquina esperando por alguien que ya llevaba un rato haciéndolos esperar bajo la torrencial lluvia de York Shin.

_Flash back._

El furor de las aguas azotaba el barco que no paraba de moverse de un lado a otro, era una situación algo difícil, pero para un par de cazadores no era más que una molestia el tener que mantenerse sin hacer absolutamente nada.

– ¿De verdad tenemos que quedarnos aquí sin movernos?- reclamo el albino, con arrogancia mientras otros marinos experimentados se encontraban en las esquinas vomitando.

– Quédate tranquilo- le contesto su compañero, el moreno de isla ballena.

Paso un poco mas de un año luego del problema con las hormigas quimeras y la emisión descontrolada del nen de Gon, prácticamente todo estaba igual que antes, Alluka cumplió el deseo de Killua, intento llevársela con el, pero desafortunadamente Illumi volvió para devolverla a Kukulu Montain, luego de la enorme cólera del Zaoldeyk, Gon le exigió que se tomaran un pequeño respiro, y volver a ver a Mito-san, pero el albino se negó y expreso sus ganas de recorrer otros lugares del mundo, y pasar de esa manera su 15º cumpleaños. Así fue como se encontraban en un barco de pequeñas proporciones y en un terrible temporal, en otro lado del mundo.

-Todos hablan aquí otro idioma…- volvió a regañar Killua

-Estamos en otro continente, y en un pequeño barco, es natural que hablen otro idioma-

El albino suspiro, cuando oyó un grito desesperado de un marino dentro del barco

"tolakodó tolakodó" . Una niña salia detrás de una litera, tenía el cabello negro intenso, corto y desordenado, una contextura casi normal para una joven de aproximadamente 16 años, pero con grandes curvas por la delantera. "¡Calma, calma!" grito ella, parecía hablar el mismo idioma de Gon y Killua, a ambos les pareció increíble que esa niña no estuviera mareada y vomitando, mas que el escucharle palabras conocidas "Les pagaré, les pagaré no me saquen del barco" volvió a gritar, pero parecía que no servia de nada, porque el navegante la tomo por la muñeca y la acerco a si, dijo algunas palabras en un idioma desconocido y ella suspiro sin saber que hacer, en ese momento fue cuando Killua noto algo extraño en ella, un aura diferente y amenazadora creció en el ambiente, el hombre que estaba acercando su mano por debajo de su pierna la soltó algo asustado.

–Esa chica sabe nen- Killua ladeo la cabeza hacia Gon, que estaba parado dispuesto a ir ayudarla, aunque para ese momento ya no serviría de nada.

Pero al mismo instante otro grito se oyó en la cubierta, toda la gente que se encontraba en esa habitación escucharon la desesperación y se movieron al momento.

Un tipo se había caído por la borda, el mar se lo llevaba y todos entraban en desesperación por intentar salvarlo, Gon estaba apunto de salir corriendo para adentrarse al agua, cuando vio la misma imprudencia que el tenia en la otra chica que se lanzo al agua a buscarlo, todos parecieron atónitos.

–¡Gon! – y este hizo una afirmación con la cabeza, ambos cazadores corrieron también a la borda y observaron a la chica traer de un brazo al navegante. Gon al momento busco la cuerda mas cercana, se la amarro a la cintura y le paso el otro extremo a Killua, este no le dijo nada y también se tiro al agua.

La chica de cabello negro nado con dificultad hacia Gon, que le extendió la mano y tiro de ella, mientras Killua desde el borde se percato que tenía que alzar la cuerda.

Los tres salieron victoriosos y vivos del agua, los demás personajes del barco solo aplaudieron a la determinación ocupada por los tres jóvenes.

–Increíble – suspiro la chica, los otros dos la miraron asombrados –¿Ah? – dijo ella.

–¡Habla español! – se escucho al unísono la voz de Killua y Gon.

–¿Algún problema con ello?, ustedes también al parecer, gracias por la ayuda, en realidad no se que hubiera hecho si no fuera por ustedes, solo me lance a salvar al otro idiota que cayó –

–Eres una cazadora – dijo Killua ignorando todo lo que le había dicho antes –o sabes nen por lo menos –

–¿Quién? ¿Yo?, a si, soy cazadora de listas negras ¿Por? ¿Tu eres cazador también? ¿o un niñito aficionado? –

–Cazador– el albino sonó irritado – ¿Por qué te metiste al barco?

La chica pareció sorprendida por la actitud tan "especial" del Zaoldeyk –¿Solo yo tengo que responder preguntas?, um, ya les dije que soy cazadora, díganme ustedes sus nombres por ultimo -

–¡Yo soy Gon!, Gon Freecs –

–No deberías llegar y gritar a cualquiera tu nombre…yo soy Killua…–

–A un gusto, yo soy Misao…y creo que ahora si podemos tener una mejor conversación – le dirigió la mirada a Gon sonriéndole –¡Ah! Me metí en el barco buscando a alguien en especial, pero noto mi presencia y desapareció, para cuando me di cuenta ya no podía salirme del barco –

–¿Y así eres cazadora de listas negras? Dejando escapar así a tu objetivo…– salio otra vez ese tono arrogante del Zaoldeyk.

–¿Qué acabas de decir? – la voz de "Misao" sonó algo molesta y su expresión muy irritada

–¡Ignora a Killua! – Dijo Gon bajando la cabeza y observando de cuerpo entero a la chica –Deberíamos sacarnos esta ropa – término de agregar.

–No tengo nada de ropa…tendré que quedarme así – la chica traía pantalones cortos negros, un polerón casi tres tallas mas grande que ella, el que justo en ese momento se estaba sacando para mostrar una remera sin mangas azul eléctrico que estaba pegada a su cuerpo, realzando sus curvas voluminosas.

–¡Killua siempre trae mas ropa! El te puede prestar –

–¿¡Yo que! –

–Vamos si le molesta no es necesario, no te preocupes por mi – la chica se movió de ahí y se volvió al mismo lugar donde la habían visto antes, dejando a ambos solos.

–¿Qué piensas de ella? …– Killua dirigió su cabeza a Gon al momento de verla desaparecer.

–Se nota que es buena, y muy confiada si se arriesga tanto…préstale ropa, para que no se enferme –

–Esta bien... tú eres el maldito confiado – suspiró –Pero si de verdad parece buena persona…Bah–

Siguieron el paso de la chiquilla, llegando al mismo lugar de antes, donde dejaron prácticamente sus cosas botadas.

–Vamos niña…– se le acerco Killua con las prendas de vestir bajo el brazo –Gon trae algo mas a si que toma esto –

–Hmp…– suspiró, y alzo la mano para obtener las prendas de vestir – Ahora le voy a deber algo a un pequeño niño – rió y le dio la espalda, se quito la remera mojada y los sujetadores que traía, los dejo a un lado y se puso la remera, luego vio los pantalones y devolvió la mirada a Killua, que observaba con las mejillas coloradas.

–Pensaré en que otro lugar puedo ponerme la parte de abajo –

–Puedes sacarte la ropa interior de nuevo en frente de mí, no es ninguna molestia –

Misao había vuelto de ponerse los pantalones que le habían pasado, cuando encontró a Gon y Killua sentados, ella no pensó mucho en acercarse a ellos.

–Lindo chichon…eehh..¿Killua? –

–Maldita…– el chiquillo le dirigió una mirada severa mientras se rascaba un gran golpe le que había proporcionado ella en la cabeza.

–Te lo mereces por pequeño y pervertido – rió y observo a Gon más ligeramente –¿Y bien hacia donde van? –

–Damos vueltas por el mundo, eso era lo que quería Killua para su cumpleaños –

–Aah…el estaba de cumpleaños…interesante, y uno aquí que anda solo trabajando, pero bueno pronto terminare –

–¿Para quién trabajas? – agregó de improvisto el albino – dudo que estés metida en un lugar como este solo por caridad como lo hacen algunos otros, lo puedo notar en tu rostro –

–Que obstinado eres…si, estoy trabajando para alguien en particular, me pagan grandes sumas de dinero y solo tengo que hacer para lo que nací prácticamente, cazar –

Ambos la miraron satisfechos a su respuesta, pero claro era imposible que se quedaran callados.

–¿Y como es tu objetivo?, supongo que debe ser bastante ágil para dejarte a tras de esta forma – agregó Gon, bastante entusiasmado con la presencia de la chica.

–Am….bueno también es cazador, en realidad no tengo intenciones de matarlo o algo, solo debo llevarlo conmigo, pero es bastante inteligente y creo que no tiene idea para que lo busco, por eso se escapa – sonrío – bueno debo seguir intentando encontrarlo ¿no lo creen?

_Fin flash back._

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, bueno espero que les haya gustado, seguiré subiendo capítulos según la aceptación del publico (?) Dejen Reviews (les pido de forma amable y sincera :333 )<strong>


End file.
